1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electronic modules, and more particularly, to mechanisms for inserting, extracting, and clamping these modules with a mated mother or matrix board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic modules must be rigidly clamped into their resident card guides to minimize damage to the modules and maintain good electrical contact and resist damage when subjected to shock, vibration, and/or high temperature. Typically, this is accomplished with the use of wedge clamped typed devices external to the device or by a lever integral to the device, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,974. Another device inserts the module into the mother board and extracts it therefrom. This device is typically an external tool or less frequently an integral lever actuated device. Thus, this prior art requires one element for clamping the circuit board into position and another element for inserting and extracting the element from the mother board.
Many applications mandate insertion/extraction and clamping in a single element that is integral with the module to provide quick and simple insertion/extraction and clamping. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,792. This device, however, requires a module of complex construction and utilizes appreciable real estate on the module, real estate better used for electronic circuitry.